nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Regis Nephli (The Rogues)
Mendacium fugies insontem et reducam resurgat? ''' - I will aid the innocent and help them RISE! ''Ego Ronin '' - (I am a Ronin) ''- The oath of the Neo Rogune/Ronin'' 'The Néo Rogune, '''also called '(Rogues) '''or Ronin, are a Tribe that was formed when the Tribe of the R'evolt, Tribe of Mīles, Tribe of Rogues and the Tribe of Ravens decided to dissolve and create a new type of social class among the Nephlim . They are mostly composed of Xiezhi Nephlim and was overall started by Ryese Nephlus. Other Names * Neo Regints * Neo Regin * Neo Ronin Origin and Background On a day called the [[The Triquetro Militus (Four Militia)|'''Triquetra Dios]], the Neo-Shifters collectively decided that a member from each subrace to use the Genesis Power that would spawn Numen Dust from the Nimbus Haven. The dust would transform their essence to match these creations, in order to form a new generation of Nephlim and a new type of society. When the realms were remade and the Xiezhi were born, they established a subclass of Nephlim society that was officially called The Neo Rogune or Rogue/Ronin class. Operations/Purpose Members of the Ronin class are unaligned to any authority, whether in Haven or Earth. These members are simply Nephlim that choose to use their powers to aid whatever desperate innocent they detect. While it is technically volunteer work, Ronin can state a price and while usually lone, members can form groups if they share the same Focus Rooks are the troops of the Neo Rogun's Army. They are conjured entities that possess the Yokai Runes of Nephlim. They lack their own sentience and can symbiotically link with a Ronin member to act on THEIR commands. Overall, they have the mentality of Golems in more organic bodies. Their general appearance resemble phantasms, and their Runes tend to shift, both varying and depending on the commands of their Ronin. Nephlim Physiology/Form: '''They have the common physiology of every other Nephlim. They possess the basic abilities alone with any Ronin Runes being temporary results of their evolutions *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality '''Immortal]'-Supernatural Condition:' They are immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. They also possess attributes that surpass mere humans. **Regeneration/Respawning: Regenerate from any damage if injured. They can even resurrect themselves if they choose to. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Planeswalking Planeswalking]/Teleportation: They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Perception Reality Sight]:''' Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. **Extrasensory/Energy Perception: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. **Reality Sight: Their supernatural Awareness is so powerful, it allows them to perceive the connections in Reality itself. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting '''Shapeshifting]:' They have complete control over your own physiology in many ways. 'Ronin Rune: Ratchet: 'Their "Yokai" rune. This allows the automatons to do a variety feats. * 'Nimbus Plasma: '''They can project ethereal energy in multiple forms. These include flames described as being hotter than supernovas and powerful vibrations. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Life-Force_Manipulation '''Numen Force]: '''They can tap into the life force of others in order to heal heavy wounds. They can also this feat to enhance their psionic power. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Technomagic '''Yokai Tech]: To keep with current times, they have the ability to influence machines and technology. Ronin Guilds '''Ronin Guilds '''are vast in numbers, and most possess powers that would allow them to end armies on their own. Royal Ronin Regis Ronin Rogue RoninEsoteric WindMythic Gemstone Warping